Especiales de Halloween
by Dark J.Marshmallow
Summary: El día en que el terror y el miedo dominan se acerca y con ello tres historias con momentos Helsa. Au s modern.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro secreto.**

 **Pequeña historia Helsa especial de Halloween.**

 **Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos sino de Disney.**

Cosas triste, todo lo que veía eran cosas tristes. Ya no había nadie a quien esperar en casa, ya no habría sonrisas de las que deseaba ver ahora, ya no había color en su vida. Algunas de las personas que hacían que su vida fuera bella y alegre las perdió para siempre. Parecía que era mentira, apenas hace dos días había compartido una de las tantas mañanas con ellos en el desayuno, sus padres irían al trabajo y llevarían a su hermana al colegio y ella a la universidad, hasta la tarde cuando llegara de la universidad esperaría a que abrieran la puerta para preguntarles sobre su día. Pero ese día por la tarde jamás llegaron y en su lugar un policía llego dándole la peor noticia que haya escuchado, ellos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Nunca había sentido un dolor más grande situado en su corazón que aquel momento, y ahora recién había regresado del cementerio despidiéndose por última vez de sus padres y su hermana. Agradecía que las personas que asistieron al entierro la dejaran sola en su dolor pues no soportaría sostener una conversación sin quebrarse en llanto otra vez. Llego a su cuarto caminando como si tuviera los pies pesados mientras miraba al piso de madera sin voltear a ninguna otra habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí sin encender alguna luz y lloro mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta llegar al piso y abrazar sus piernas. Como deseaba que solo fuera una fea pesadilla.

-¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué? – se lamentaba una y otra vez por un buen rato ajena al intruso que la oía del otro lado de la puerta. Elsa tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos y sus piernas, hasta que dio un salto pequeño de sorpresa al escuchar tres toques suaves en su puerta. No lo pensó dos veces y abrió, miro al hombre vestido formalmente con chaleco y pantalón negro, pelirrojo y de ojos que la miraban sin ninguna expresión. La chica se le fue encima para abrazarlo y este le correspondió el abrazo, pero lo hacía de forma protectora. - ¿Por qué? – ante esa pregunta el hombre sabia a que se refería.

\- Lo siento mucho Elsa. Solo puedo decirte que son cosas que pasan sin importar a quien le sucedan, es parte de la vida aunque no lo queramos. – Él le acaricio lentamente su cabello trenzado – Deja de llorar que eso no sirve de nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi papá, mi mamá y Anna ya no los volveré a ver, murieron. Estoy sola ¿Ahora que hare sin ellos? Hubiera estado mejor si yo también murie… -

\- No digas tonterías, piensa lo que dices. – la interrumpió de manera severa mientras la acercaba más a él. Estaba hablando dejándose llevar por la tristeza y el dolor, así temía Hans que pasara a peores. Miro a un rincón vacío de la habitación sintiendo como si alguien los estuviera viendo, decidió ignorarlo y le dijo a Elsa – No soy bueno manejando estas situaciones, pero te lo diré de todas formas ¿Crees que a ellos les gustaría oír que dijeras tal cosa? Y peor aún si lo deseas. – Elsa quedo un momento callada pensando que él tenía razón. – Claro que no. Así que en vez de pensar en ideas tontas deberías saber que ellos preferirían que puedas salir adelante sin dificultad. –

\- Hans… -

\- Déjame terminar. – le dijo antes de que ella le dijera algo – Aunque puedo entender que será difícil superarlo, pero no imposible. Tu vida seguirá y no estarás sola en esto, o si no me tomaste en cuenta, entonces ¿Yo que soy? Yo voy a estar junto a ti en todo lo que venga adelante, siempre cuidándote. Y si te dije que dejaras de llorar era porque no soporto verte así – En las mejillas de Elsa aun había lágrimas, pero una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su cara por las palabras improvisadas del pelirrojo.

\- Les hubiera encantado conocerte –

\- Yo hubiera hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea –

Las siguientes horas Hans permaneció al lado de Elsa cuidando de que en ningún momento decayeran sus ánimos de vivir, consolándola cuando fuera necesario y tratando de ayudar a que se acostumbrara poco a poco a su nuevo entorno. Todo esto hizo sin saber que les traía cierta tranquilidad a tres presencias invisibles que contaban con que el pelirrojo cuide y proteja a Elsa así como ellos lo habían hecho en vida.

 **¡Hola! chicas y chicos les traigo aquí mi primer especial de Halloween, aunque no tan terrorífico pero era una idea que tenía en mente y ya no me daba tanto tiempo de escribir algo más. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado ¡Y feliz Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Extraña.**

 **Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores.**

Haber asistido a una fiesta de disfraces con música a todo volumen y que tenía bebidas alcohólicas de contrabando, no era algo suyo. Elsa prefirió mil veces estar descansando en su sillón favorito en frente de la televisión viendo las películas que ya tenia previstas, pero no, Anna su mejor amiga la llevo casi arrastras obligándola a ponerse un vestido negro demasiado revelador para su gusto, una capa negra que tampoco ayudaba a taparle más que el vestido por ser corta y le hizo un maquillaje muy cargado, aunque este último le gusto. Pero de igual forma la obligo a ir aun sabiendo que no le gustaría a asistir. Ahora estaba parada a un lado de la mesa de la comida esperando a que acabara Anna de bailar con Kristoff y quejarse de nuevo con ella, pero tal parecía que el Dj no tenía pensado parar la música por un buen rato. Estaba aburrida, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Le das mucho realismo a tu disfraz con esa cara Elsa – Podía conocer esa voz con tono engreído en cualquier lado, siempre tratando de llamar su atención. Elsa solo rolo los ojos con más fastidio que de hace unos momentos y dirigió su mirada al muchacho pelirrojo vestido con un sencillo disfraz de un antifaz negro y traje formal con solo chaleco.

\- Pues al menos es mejor que el tuyo Hans. –

\- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo que sepa a ti no te gustan las fiestas –

\- No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió de mala manera.

-Apuesto a que aquella bruja te obligo a venir – apunto con la cabeza a Anna que bien estaba disfrazada de bruja bailando con el grandulón hombre lobo.

\- ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien amargarle la noche? –

\- No hoy no lo tenía pensado, pero contigo siempre hago una excepción – Él se estaba acercando más de lo debido a Elsa mirándola coqueto, a lo que ella se alarmo y puso una distancia prudente. Tenía siempre la costumbre de hacer eso, bastante incómodo para Elsa.

\- ¡Oye, Elsa! ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? Oh… - Anna quien había ido hacia ella junto con Kristoff tomada de la mano se calló por un momento al haber notado un sonrojo muy fuerte en la cara de su amiga y a las miradas coquetas que le lanzaba Hans. - ¡Ya veo! Estas algo ocupada, bueno no te interrumpimos y nos vamos ¡Toda tuya Hans! –

-¡Muchas gracias! – le agradeció mientras la pelirroja se llevó de nuevo a Kristoff a toda prisa a la pista.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despidió Kristoff.

\- ¡Anna espera! - Elsa los iba a detener pero la gente le obstruía el camino - _Me las pagaras muy caro Anna_ – Pensó. No iba a regresar al lugar donde estaba, no iba a discutir con Hans, solo emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa yéndose a la salida del salón.

-¿A dónde vas? – el pelirrojo camino cercas de ella. Pero Elsa no le hizo caso y camino más deprisa hasta perderse en un grupo de muchachos que iba en un pasillo, desde ahí el muchacho dejo de perseguirla.

La platinada salió más que molesta de la fiesta, no le gustaba ir a lugares a los que no tenía planes de ir, no le gustaba que la obliguen a hacer cosas que no van con ella y en especial no le gustaba que Hans estuviera para empeorar todo su ánimo. Estaba cansada y las zapatillas que tenía puestas no le estaban ayudando ni siquiera a que la caminata fuera al menos algo agradable de esta noche. En su camino a corta distancia, pudo distinguir a una anciana que llevaba un pesado saco del que se le dificultaba cargar pues llevaba bastón y trataba de que un chal viejo y roto le cubriera del frio. Todo las emociones negativas que tenía Elsa en ese momento se reemplazaron por lastima y el deseo de ayudar a la anciana. Se acercó rápidamente para estar a su lado.

-Disculpe señora ¿Esta bien? ¿Le puedo ayudar? – Cuando la anciana volteo a verla esta le sonrió amable. En su cara se le veía que ya era de edad bastante avanzada.

\- No niña estoy bien, no me falta mucho para llegar a mi casa. Continúa tu camino –

\- Insisto. De verdad la ayudo – Elsa le quito el saco que bien si estaba algo pesado, pero también se quitó la capa de vampiro que tenía y se la dio a la señora – Tome esto, la cubrirá bien del frio – por la baja estatura de la señora la prenda le cubría bien mas allá del torso.

\- Eres muy buena niña. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te lo recompensare. –

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo –

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de la señora, una casa algo deplorable por el tiempo pero que tal vez era acogedora por dentro. Aunque Elsa estaba algo confundida, pasaba muchas veces por ese lugar pero nunca se había percatado de aquella casa, pensó que a lo mejor nunca observo bien el lugar. Le dejo el saco en frente de la puerta y la anciana le devolvió la capa.

-Muchas gracias niña, realmente me ahorraste muchas molestias ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? –

-No hay de que, solo quise ayudar –

\- Pero ¿No me vas a negar un pequeño obsequio verdad? – Del saco la señora busco algo atientas con su mano y para sorpresa de Elsa saco una rosa en perfectas condiciones. –Toma –

\- Es muy bonita. Gracias y buenas noches – tomo con cuidado la rosa pues tenía algunas espinas. La anciana entro a su casa con el saco y Elsa se dirigió de nuevo a la calle para ir a casa. Casi al dar la media vuelta escucho la vocecita de la persona que menos quería ver.

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Anna te está buscando como loca! – Hans se acercaba a ella corriendo, se detuvo y vio la rosa que tenía en mano. - ¿Quién te regalo eso? – le pregunto con molestia mientras apuntaba a la rosa.

\- Que te importa, es mía y ya – le respondió de mal modo.

\- ¡Dime quien te la dio! –

\- ¡Fue una señora que vive ahí! ¿Contento? – apunto sin ver al lugar a donde estaba la casa, Hans volteo a la misma dirección y luego miro a la platinada con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es una broma? Ahí ya no vive nadie –

\- ¡Claro que sí! Hace un rato ayude a esa señora con un saco y estoy muy segura que ahí entro porque es su casa – ahora Elsa miro y quedo más que confundida. La casa estaba en pésimas condiciones casi a punto de caerse, más que lo que recordaba hace unos momentos. - ¿Qué paso? Estoy segura que así no estaba, esta es la casa de ella –

\- Si como no y yo soy Batman – le dijo sarcástico – las únicas personas que vivieron aquí se mudaron hace más de 5 años –

-No es posible ¡Yo la acabo de ver! ¡Me dio la rosa por el favor que le hice! – Elsa no sabía que pensar ante esto, era extraño y confuso.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo se llamaba esa "señora"? – El pelirrojo la miro con sospecha.

\- Y-yo no lo sé… -

\- Si no me quieres decir quién te dio eso mejor no digas nada. Adiós. – Hans se fue por donde vino muy molesto pensando en los chicos que posiblemente le dieron esa flor.

\- Hans –

\- ¿Qué? – paro en seco con mala cara.

\- ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme? Digo después de lo que acaba de suceder no me siento muy segura de seguir sola – el muchacho gruño con resignación y se puso a caminar a un lado de ella mirando con odio la flor.

\- Esta bien, solo porque Anna me mataría si se da cuenta que te deje sola – Ella negó con la cabeza divertida. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña mujer, estaba muy segura que era real aunque Hans no le creyera y la prueba estaba entre sus manos, la rosa. No iba a dormir esa noche por darle muchas vueltas al asunto, preguntándose si posiblemente tuvo contacto con algo paranormal, con un fantasma. Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

 **Le agradezco a A Frozen Fan, Guest y miryamjj por comentar la anterior historia. Me alegra que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la siguiente y ultima historia.**

 **¡Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**En el hospital.**

Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen si no a Disney o respectivos autores.

Hans no podía sentirse más que incomodo en ese momento. Estaba en el hospital y esos lugares no le gustan para nada, porque no era nada placentero ver los instrumentos de los médicos para alguna operación y que tal vez alguien había muerto en su habitación o cualquier otra. Sin mencionar, que odiaba tanto la bata que les ponían a los pacientes, esa que exponían tus encantos por la gran abertura de atrás. Afortunadamente, no podía levantarse de la cama por su pierna y brazo roto o sino, Kristoff, Eugene o su hermano Hermes no dudarían en tomarle una buena foto de su trasero expuesto. No tenía ni doce horas en el hospital y ya se quería largar, todavía tenía que estar ahí al menos dos días para que el medico examinara sus extremidades otra vez.

-Si sigues así te vas a lastimar otra vez – le decía Elsa, su amiga y vecina desde la infancia. Era la segunda visita que tenia del día y le había llevado algunos girasoles de la temporada para alegrar el triste ambiente que daba la habitación. Lo estaba regañando por buscar desesperadamente una posición cómoda, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que acerco a su cama.

\- Cuando estés en una de estas querrás mejor dormir en el suelo –

\- No creo que llegue a estarlo, no soy tan tonta para subirme a un árbol recién mojado de mi casa en la noche, solo porque mi hermano me reto – le dijo burlándose por lo que hizo. – tus gritos despertaron al menos media cuadra. –

\- Tenía los huesos a fuera como no iba armar el escándalo. Aunque, si tal vez no fue muy inteligente, pero gane el reto –

\- Y extremidades rotas – agrego Elsa.

\- Si también ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto de repente el pelirrojo.

\- No voy a convencer al doctor que te de la alta hoy mismo – le respondió lo que creyó que acertaría, sabiendo el disgusto del pelirrojo por los hospitales.

\- Esta bien eso no – resoplo con derrota Hans. – Pero también, quisiera que trajeras una cobija más gruesa que esta. Hace frio en la noche ¿Sabes? – apunto a las sabanas de su cama.

Elsa lo pensó un momento

\- Preguntare a las enfermeras si lo permiten. Pero si aquí tienen aire acondicionado no tiene por qué hacer frio –

\- Creo que también es por esta tonta bata. Enserio creo que estoy desnudo aun con esto –

-¡Hans! ¡No quería saber eso! – le reclamo Elsa avergonzada y furiosamente sonrojada por tal declaración. El muchacho le sonrió pícaramente.

\- Parece que no te incomoda mucho –

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cállate! –

Llegada la noche Hans trataba de descansar buscando nuevamente posiciones cómodas. Maldecía por dentro esa cama dura no era apta para el buen descanso. Hasta que pudo acomodarse bien empezó a tiritar de frio.

-¡Demonios! – Maldijo. De repente, escucho ruido a fuera del cuarto, pasos. Pensó que tal vez eran enfermeras del turno nocturno, pero eran demasiado ruidosas - ¡Oigan! ¡Hay algunos que queremos dormir! - les grito, solo por entonces se detuvieron los pasos enfrente de su puerta. La oscuridad que había en la habitación extrañamente se volvió pesada. Hans sabía que alguien estaba ahí detrás de esa puerta aun si ya no había ruido que lo delatara, y eso le ponía la piel de gallina y la sensación de ser observado. Trato de ignorarlo, pero no lo podía hacer con éxito.

Al siguiente día por la tarde.

-Amigo te ves fatal – le decía Kristoff mientras le veía las ojera que tenía bajo sus ojos verdes. Había llegado recientemente a visitarlo - ¿Mala noche? -

\- Mala es muy poco para describirlo. – Le dijo con voz pesada. No logro dormir en toda la noche por culpa de la persona que estaba en frente de su puerta, era increíble que no se moviera de ahí toda la noche. Les pidió a las enfermeras el favor de que no lo fueran a molestar otra vez como a noche, a lo que estuvieron un tanto extrañadas. Pues le dijeron que ninguna haría tal cosa a los pacientes, tenían reglas muy estrictas a cerca de eso y le aseguraron que alguien nadie lo molestaría otra vez. – pensé que los demás vendrían contigo –

\- Bueno, Eugene iba a llevar a Rapunzel a una exposición de arte y Hermes tuvo que asistir a la universidad, al menos eso me dijo. –

\- ¿Desde cuándo Hermes reconoce que tiene que ir a la universidad? –

\- Tal vez se siente culpable por retarte a subir al árbol – le dijo alzando los hombros - ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. Elsa me dijo que no podría venir hoy, que te entregara esto y que después se lo agradecieras mañana– el rubio le llevaba en mano una bolsa negra que se la dio a Hans, este la abrió y saco de ahí una manta blanca de lana suave bastante grande como para cubrirlo por completo. Le desprendía un aroma muy familiar al de Elsa, Lavanda. Al menos no tendría que pasar otra vez frio.

En la noche el pelirrojo estaba un tanto inquieto. Escucho otra vez los mismos pasos que llegaban hasta el frente de la puerta y la oscuridad era muy asfixiante. Se cubrió con la manta blanca hasta la cabeza tratando de ignorar a aquel que estuviera a fuera. No se esperó el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta muy despacio y que ese intruso se le estaba acercando al frente de su cama. No sabía si estaba temblando otra vez del frio o por el miedo. Ya no lo aguantaba más, reunió el coraje necesario para enfrentar al intruso, se quitó la manta de la cabeza, se enderezo y trato de forzar su vista para mirar claramente al sujeto. Pero fue una mala idea.

Elsa iba en camino al hospital a ver a Hans después de sus clases. Se preguntaba en el camino si le habrá gustado la manta que le regalo el día anterior, esperaba que la haya servido de mucho. No podía esperar que le diera las gracias y ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si, era lindo imaginarse tal momento y que ella fuera la única que lo presenciara. Al entrar al lugar no se desvió del camino y fue derecho a la habitación del pelirrojo. En el pasillo se encontró a Kristoff, Eugene y Herne preocupados y pensativos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la platinada. Decidió preguntarles si algo ocurría.

-Chicos ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le sucedió algo Hans? – Los tres se miraron entre ellos un momento, al final Hermes el pelinegro se dirigió a ella.

\- A Hans lo encontraron tirado en el suelo a noche dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, gritando cosas, como si quisiera alejar a alguien. Dice el doctor que le dio un ataque de pánico muy fuerte, tuvieron que sedarlo para que no se lastimara. Ahora están averiguando el motivo del porque se puso así –

-¿Cómo está ahora? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Esta bien, pero sigue durmiendo. –

La chica ya no dijo nada más y entro a ver al pelirrojo. Efectivamente estaba durmiendo, pero hacia algunos gestos y murmuraba palabras que no entendía. _Pobre ha de tener pesadillas,_ pensó Elsa. Se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama inclinándose para tocarle el rostro, así por un rato. Si supiera que él tuvo otro motivo para odiar los hospitales.

 **¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! Han de decir que ya casi es navidad y yo apenas subiendo la última historia de Halloween. Sí, tengo mis razones. La maldita computadora por poco borraba todo por el poco espacio que tenía, tuve que salvar todo y ver si tenía un error. Y si fue así y la "Arregle" no sé como pero lo hice. Espero les guste, en un rato más en cuando amanezca responderé comentarios. Adiós y cuídense**


End file.
